dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
='CLANS'= Clans are the basis for the player killing system in DSL, though while there is the ability to player kill in a clan, you are still required to role play appropriately inclusive of character development, wars and truces and racial conflicts. From the help file: "A Clan is a collection of players, united to follow and further a common cause. Each clan has rules and regulations. Only Clan members can kill or steal from other players. To join a Clan you must be at least level 5 and below level 25. Speak to a Clan Leader or Recruiter about joining. If you go Loner before level 25 you may join a Clan later. Joining a Clan is a dangerous step. Many adventurers live to kill and torture others and chances are that your paths will cross. Killing fellow clan members is legal, but clan leader may remove you from the clan if you do it to often or without reason. Using non-clanners as gate posts or as scouts is also highly illegal." Clans are much like a kingdom, but the alliances are to help characters as they wage battle on characters across Algoron. One may also become a loner (a clanned character with no organized alliances with any clan), and loner characters can opt to help each other, but this is not a given. ---- 'KNIGHTHOOD OF GARETH KEEP' "Nobilis Factum. Mors ante dedecoro." The knight is sworn to valor His heart knows only virtue His blade defends the helpless His might upholds the weak His words speak only truth His wrath undoes the wicked. To be brave in deed and in word, to be one of strength and courage is to be a champion. A Knight must be a hero and a champion, a guardian of good. True of heart and noble in spirit, a Knight must be willing to sacrifice everything if it will further the one and only war. The Knighthood is the first line of defense against evil and the Knights are the weapon which will vanquish all evil in the final battle. Of the three knightly orders, the Knights of the Crown are respected by all, enemies and allies alike. Their nobility and chivalry are renowned throughout the land. The Knights of the Lance are feared most in battle. The sword arm of the Knighthood, they are the powerful warriors, last to leave the combat. The Knights of the Shield, are the third arm of this powerful clan. Protective and just, they temper their clanmates with words of wisdom and gentility. The leadership of this order comes from the leader of the Knights of the Crown, his/her actions supported by the leaders of the two other orders. Joining the Knighthood is no easy task. A test of courage, nobility and strength is simply the first requirement, but those who succeed in their quest for knighthood are respected by their allies and feared by their enemies. Above the great oak doors leading into Gareth Keep is a sign, engraved in brass: "Nobilis Factum. Mors ante dedecoro." The doors of Knighthood are only open to the HUMAN race. An aspirant must worship one of the gods of Light. Knighthood recruitment excludes the classes: Witches, Warlocks, Charlatans, Assassins, Thieves, and Pirates. Leader: Crown General Thrakhath (Updated 4.26.18) DSL - Knighthood Clan Library of the Knights of Gareth ---- 'SHADOW OF STORM KEEP' Ambactus a Caligo - "Independence breeds chaos. Submit and be strong." "Death is patient. It flows both from without and from within. Be vigilant in all and skeptical of all." "One who follows the heart finds it will bleed." Prophecy foretells the return of Necrucifer, who will slay both Austinian and Kwainin and take the land as his own. The Shadow Knights seek to ensure that the world is prepared for his coming. Any who would enter into the Shadow Knights must begin as a Petitioner in the Legion. The Legion is the military might of the Shadow Knights and the center of political power as well. The Templar form the clerical order of the Shadow Knights. The Crimson Rose is in charge of both external intelligence and internal security. The Gray Robes are an order of wizards. When joining the Shadow Knights, each member dedicates his body and soul utterly to the cause. All thoughts of self are submerged, sublimated. Yet this does not mean that members cannot think for themselves, which brought about the creation of the code. The code is complex in the extreme, yet elegant in its detail. Strict adherence to the code is required, but each case is considered on its own merits, and exceptions can be made. A Shadow Knight is allowed to lie, cheat, steal, and commit murder, as long as it can be proven to advance the vision. The Shadow Knights accept only human followers of Necrucifer. Alignments other than lawful evil are discouraged. Leader: Dark Lord Jermichael McCord (Updated 4.26.18) DSL - Shadow Clan Library of the Dark Knights of Storm Keep ---- 'WARGAR OF THE THAXANOS MOUNTAINS' We are the dwarves of the Wargar, greatest among the clans, and the chosen of the Gods. When the cold forge of the mighty father of the gods was struck by his hammer, the sparks that flew became the souls of the dwarven race. Through the tides of Time, we the Wargar were one with the mountains and hills of northern Althainia. No one challenged the might of the great dwarven kingdom of Thaxanos, and all was well. Until, that is, the blasted elven hovel of the Shalonesti elves was discovered in the forests to the east of our great kingdom. Many of their frail bodies littered the forest paths before their cursed magic transformed our greatest warriors into little more than babbling idiots. May the hammer of Raije guide our battleragers' axes in battle! The Wargar clan consists of three hierarchically separate structures, the mountain dwarves, hill dwarves, and the dark dwarves, each lead by their own Lord or Lady. Leader: Thane Keadik IronForge (Updated 4.26.18) DSL - Wargar Clan ---- 'CONCLAVE - THE TRINITY' The Conclave of Magus are the governing order of magic in Algoron. The purpose of the three towers is to protect and teach the magic from what many call the School of Philosophy. The Conclave consists of the White Robes, the Black Robes, and the Red Robes. White Robes - Ivory Tower The White Robes is a clan of mages that practice the art of magic whilst trying to retain a pure heart, untainted by the ever-present touch of evil. The mages of the White reside in the White Tower of Kantilles. These magi must rely on their magical aptitude in order to defend themselves from their enemies. They also rely on such to further the teaching of magic within the realm, as one of the towers that make up the entirety that is the Conclave. Red Robes - Crimson Tower The Red Robes represent the balance and neutral magics of the land. They draw their magical ability from the Red Moon. Those of the Red Tower seek to better understand the workings of the world, both good and evil. Maintaining the balance between these great powers is their eternal task. As mages, they also seek to further the Art, the power of magic, throughout the realm. The magic is their life, it is the binding force between them and the other towers of the Conclave. Black Robes - Ebony Tower The Black Robes are a dark order of magic who reside in the Black Tower of Drakkara. They are one of three Towers who form the group of Magi known as the Conclave. They share the goals of furthering pure magic, protecting it, and teaching it from generation to generation... Being evil and of the dark arts, the Black Robes must also learn how to survive and succeed in an environment harsh to many and be able to thus wield great magical power to further the dark magics. Leader: Master of the Conclave Rumptin (Updated 4.26.18) * Ivory Tower: Wizard Rumptin * Crimson Tower: Wizard Musen * Ebony Tower: Wizard Bodrum Darkrock DSL - Conclave White Robes Clan DSL - Conclave Red Robes Clan DSL - Conclave Blacks Robes Clan ---- 'SHALONESTI OF THE VALLENWOOD' The house of the Shalonost has guided the Shalonesti for thousands of winters, since the beginning of time. We, the Shalonesti, are the first born of the Gods. The Shalonesti are lead by the Speaker of Moons and the Senators and Regents of the five houses. The Senate is shared between the Shalonesti Kingdom and Clan. The Speaker may be replaced by nomination of a passing Speaker, with confirmation of the Senate, or by a majority vote of non-confidence by the Senators. Only a Shalonost may be Speaker. Senators may be replaced by a majority vote of the house members. The Senate rules on primarily internal matters and acts as an advisor on foreign affairs, while the Speaker handles negotiations with foreign powers and ensures that the laws of Shalonesti are followed internally. Only those possessing elven blood may join the Shalonesti, and only those of purest Shalonesti blood may ever hope to lead. Even then, the newest member will not be admitted into one of the Houses until they have proven themselves to the clan. Until then, they are nameless and without voice. Leader: Speaker Juelian Shalonost (Updated 4.26.18) DSL - Shalonesti Clan ---- 'THE WRATH OF JUSTICE' The Wrath of Justice is a Chaotic Good clan where the majority of members have come from harsh lives. They are willing to take their thirsts for revenge against evil and their enemies to levels that most Good aligned organizations wouldn't dare tread. The Wrath of Justice organization can, at times, have few friends as the Knighthood despises their tactics and other potential allies carry a distrust of the organization. The Wrath of Justice specializes in dishonorable professions such as Assassins, Charlatans, and even Witchcraft. They have been known to fund Kingdom assassination attempts through secretive payouts to other kingdoms and associate themselves with the Black Market and other illegal activities to raise the funds to "clean up the world". Justice does have its share of Lawful Good members as this clan understands it is more powerful with numbers. However, the lawful side never seems to hold the political majority. The Wrath of Justice organization is lead by an Inner Circle of members who keep their motives and plans to a very strict confidential level. The main leader of this circle is known as the Executor and has full power. An Executor does not stay in power long without the approval of the Inner Circle, which are a council of 4 members chosen by the Executor. The Executor can only replace a member of the Inner Circle with approval from 3 of the 4 members. Leader: Executor Kahrnin (Updated 4.26.18) DSL - Justice Clan ---- 'BLOODLUST - THE HORDE' They seek power to the fullest and embrace evil as a means to an end. Bloodlust is ruled by a single Warlord who relies on an Overlord and a few Underlords to enforce his rule. Members of Bloodlust consist of varying types from the most honorless Assassin to the most honorable Knight of Necrucifer. However, this is not a clan without order. While the members of bloodlust are vicious and sometimes unrelenting in their battles, the members of bloodlust are typically extremely loyal to each other and can be very well organized. Bloodlust has an Honorable Evil Division of highly skilled members called the Death Knights. These Knights are honorable evil and some of the most skilled members of the clan. The most feared, however, belongs to division named the Blood Reavers. This band of killers are sent in to do the clans dirty work, executing missions that would make most other members cringe. Bloodlust has the following Ranks: Warlord (Leader) Overlord (2nd in Command) Underlord (sub-leaders) Leader: Warlord Boof Rog (Updated 4.26.18) * Overlord * Underlord DSL - Bloodlust Clan ---- 'SLAYERS OF GREYSTOKE MANOR' Dragons fighting their timeless battle in the skies, leaving little more than the scorched remains of Algoron. Abominations of angels and demons crusading for their gods to throw the balance of things into utter chaos. Balanx doing all in their power to keep the balance and destroying the privacy of life by "watching". Surprisingly enough the importance to rid the world of ALL these manifestations of utter power is not seen by many. The slayers are composed of the few men and women of all races and beliefs that see this importance. Following all the gods doctrines differently then the norm, these people face the most devastating of opponents. The Slayers are fanatical in their desire to free the world from the grip of these manifestations. "In righteousness we doth judge and make war." "For all of Algoron, may She be cleansed." Leader: Overlord Masc'doc (Updated 4.26.18) DSL - Slayers Clan 'CHAOS OF MALACHIVE' Information Coming Soon Leader: Everchosen Erebaal Phaeron (Updated 4.26.18) - Chaos Clan